


Choke

by NigelRay



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NigelRay/pseuds/NigelRay
Summary: Oчевидно, этот раз был исключением.И это исключение перечеркивало всё их прошлое огромным красным крестом. Всё, с незапамятных времен первой встречи, теперь казалось каким-то больным, вымученным и неправильным, а слепое юношеское обожание начинало приобретать более четкие формы после этого, если можно так выразиться, откровения.И лишь одна вещь оставалась неясной, и на горизонте четко маячил вопрос: кто упал в это первым?написано под idkhow - choke
Relationships: Thomas Edison/Nikola Tesla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Choke

Он, если быть до конца откровенным, не имел и малейшего понятия, каким образом события этого вечера привели к тому, к чему привели. Но отрицать, все же, никакого смысла не было: они оба вляпались. Да при том крепко.  
Начиналось всё, как обыденные разборки двух подвыпивших джентельменов (пускай даже и ученых, но что с того? Высшее образование и гениальность не избавляют от грехов ни коем образом). И это не должно было привести к чему-то, кроме зализывания ран. У них ведь такое уже бывало, да при том и не раз! И всегда все было прилично, цивильно, да и обходилось почти без крови!

Но... очевидно, этот раз был исключением.

И это исключение перечеркивало всё их прошлое огромным красным крестом. Всё, с незапамятных времен первой встречи, теперь казалось каким-то больным, вымученным и неправильным, а слепое юношеское обожание начинало приобретать более четкие формы после этого, если можно так выразиться, откровения.  
И лишь одна вещь оставалась неясной, и на горизонте четко маячил вопрос: кто упал в это первым?

Господи, а ведь вечер так хорошо начинался.  
****  
Алкоголь. Море алкоголя. Инвесторы. Десятки состоятельных людей, намеривающихся выгодно вложиться в науку. Деньги. Огромное количество денег, престиж и, в некотором роде, власть. И, конечно же, опьяняющий дух конкуренции.

Все это собралось этим вечером в холле Уолдорф-Астории. 

Грандиозные светские мероприятия были, пожалуй, его любимым времяпрепровождением, и один лишь Господь Бог знал, как он был опьянен чувствами в моменты, когда оказывался на них.Но, если бы вам вдруг захотелось хоть немного приблизиться к этому знанию, то о многом бы сказал тот факт, что Никола просто не представлял себе, как можно не любить места, в которых все прямо-таки светится от количества денег, золота и хрусталя.  
Возможно, кто-то бы сказал, что он просто был ужасно алчным. Тесла бы с этим не согласился: он просто, как и всякий человек, хотел быть счастливым. А для этого нужна была постоянная гарантия того, что он не останется снова без крова и гроша за душой.  
И как счастье для него ощущалось то, что роскошь а последнее время стала такой же привычной, как тихие воды озера, располагавшегося недалеко от его отчего дома, привычными, как стены библиотеки.

Да, Никола обожал жить и дышать состоятельностью...

...А еще больше любил ей, как бы не в значай, хвастать.

Одно только удручало: чтобы поддерживать эту состоятельность нужны были вливания из вне. А потому, постоянный поиск инвесторов был просто необходимостью.  
***  
Никола прекрасно понимал, что в местах скопления элиты общества всегда будут присутствовать люди, которые ему неприятны.  
Томас Алва, чтоб его, Эдисон, разумеется, был в их числе. И, разумеется, сегодня он так же присутствовал.  
Не то чтобы это было какое-то открытие: «охотились» они приблизительно в одних и тех же местах, но, обычно, заметив друг друга, лишь мирно расходились в разные углы зала.

Однако, не в этот раз. 

— Представляете, какой ужас! - Томас с напускным сожалением беседовал с какими-то своими знакомыми. Николе, честно говоря, показалось это несколько подозрительным. — Узнать, что все, над чем ты работал, сгорело до тла! Не представляю, какого было мистеру Тесле, право слово, наверняка для него это было ужасным разочарованием!

В этот раз, когда этот.. этот... (обычно, он выразился бы «бесчестный человек», однако сейчас просилось только «ебаный мудак»), так спокойно с мерзкой ухмылочкой обсуждал ЕГО трагедию, он не мог не вмешаться. О, нет.

— Доброго вечера, почтенные господа. Прошу прощения за столь беспардонное вмешательство, но...  
Искру мщения и алкогольную пелену в его глазах не заметил бы лишь слепой, право слово. И Эдисон разглядел её первым, а потому, не дав сказать и лишнего слова, он аккуратно отстранил Теслу, зводя его себе за плечо.

— Ох! Никола, а я все же гадал, придешь ли ты на этот вечер! Господа, вы наверняка все уже знакомы с моим дорогим приятелем! К сожалению, мы с ним вынуждены отлучиться на пару минут!

Да, пожалуй, с этого все началось.  
****  
Никола брыкался. Яро и бойко. Он отпихивал от себя Алву, который держал его под локоть и тащил в неизвестном направлении, но тот лишь сильнее стискивал чужое плечо. Жаль только, что окружающие были слишком заняты собой, чтобы это заметить и спросить в чем же, черт возьми, дело, а Алва оказался на удивление сильным и настойчивым.  
В конце-концов пунктом назначения оказалась лестничная клетка для персонала, дверь куда была предусмотрительно закрыта на замок сразу после того, как Николу туда впихнули.

— Итак, Николя. Что ты собирался вытворить? Сломать нам обоим репутацию к чертям? Выставить себя ещё большим идиотом? Если да, то расскажи на милость: неужто тебе не хватает того, что ты уже сделал?

— Сказал поджигатель, лгун и крохобор! 

Эдисон замер. Напрягся, выпрямился и бросил столь едкий взгляд снизу вверх, что его оппоненту показалось, будто он до сих пор «малыш Николя», еще совсем зеленый и доверчивый. И что он в разы меньше, ничтожнее бывшего начальника.  
Томас тоже замер. Улыбнулся сочувственно (вышло даже почти правдиво), сделал шаг к Тесле, отметив внутренне, что тот ужасно вырос. По-крайней мере, в глазах его определенно затаился опыт и отголоски горькой обиды. Но уж никак не презрение.

— Лгать о чем, Николя? Мне действительно ужас-

— Не называй меня так. 

Алва нахмурился. Не перебивать этот мальчишка так и не научился.

— Ужасно жаль.

И хотя голос его был елейным, а сам Томас приложил руку к сердцу, они оба знали. Ведь Никола никогда не был глупцом. И понимал, что играть грязно им двоим ничего не стоит.

— Это ты совершил поджег. По крайней мере, уж точно поспособствовал ему.

— Чем докажешь?

Никола нахмурился, уже было открыл рот, чтобы хоть что-то ответить, но не нашел что, а затем облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. Он ожидал оправданий, попыток выкрутиться, но уж точно не подтверждения своим словам.

— Я, конечно, восхищен тем, какой ты умный мальчик! — И хотя голос его был восторженным вдохом, Тесла прекрасно знал, сколько яда на этом языке. — Весь из себя умный, но насквозь льстивый юный наглец. Догадался.

Томас шагнул ближе. Никола в стороне не остался, чуть нагнулся, раздул ноздри и хотел уж было начать угрожать физическим превосходством, как опешил: его самого схватили за галстук и притянули ниже, опуская на уровень глаз.

— Это сделал я, малыш. И поверь: я бы спалил весь чертов город, может быть и твой дом, если бы пришлось, и сделал это с улыбкой. Но никто бы все равно не узнал, кто поджгатель. — Он, джентельмен, образец благопристойности, горячо выдохнул Николе в губы и ухмыльнулся от того, как тот зарделся. — Ведь я бы так же милосердно пожетвовал тебе одну из своих лабораторий, построил пару приютов, как сейчас, а еще раздал денег сиротам. Да и до черта сделал бы, так что никто и не догадался. В свою очередь, расскажи мне, как собираешься доказать мою вину ты? Ты, сумасшедший ученый с эвфемерными, невоплотимыми идеями.

Это была искра, которой нехватало, чтобы его окончательно поджечь. Тесла, можно сказать, буквально взорвался, вжал Томаса в дверь, да так, что та грустно скрипнула, и почти прошипел, теперь уже держа бывшего начальника над полом на уровне своих глаз:

— Заткни свой грязный рот! Ты ведь просто мне завидуешь, верно? Я ведь молодой, красивый и богатый, у меня сейчас есть все, о чем можно только мечтать, а у тебя скоро не будет ничего, кроме холодной могилы, диабетик ты наш.

Все же, сила была на стороне Николы.  
***  
В приемном зале те, кто стоял поодаль ото всех, почти наверняка услышали глухой удар чего-то массивного о дерево. А еще невнятную брань и отчетливые мужские ругательства. Но даже они не предали никакого значения тому, что господин Томас Алва Эдисон и Никола Тесла уединились больше получаса назад, а в деревянную дверь, судя по звукам из-за нее доносившимся, определенно кого-то вжимали.  
***  
— Дорогуша, если бы я тебе завидовал... — Горячий шепот превратился в, можно сказать, чтение по губам, но отстраняться и отпускать собеседника Никола явно не планировал: слишком уж странные ощущения были от этого диалога. — Я бы раздавил твою карьеру в зародыше. Я бы распустил слухи. И то, что было раньше, показалось бы тебе просто цветочками и дружеской конкуренцией, ведь избавляться от противников я умею просто мастерски.

— Тогда чего ты добиваешься, черт возьми?! 

— Поверь, Николя, ты не хочешь знать.

Тесла встряхнул его. Оппонент звучно приложился затылком о деревянную поверхность.

— Говори!

— Я хочу обладать тобой. Я хочу иметь право приходить в твою лабараторию когда угодно. Я хочу держать тебя, юнец, при себе, как было и раньше, и я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня с обожаением. Ты ведь иначе обязательно вляпаешься. Не со мной, так с другими, - он гневно выдохнул, и Николе показалось, что язык, пробежавшийся по чужим сухим губам, действительно ядовит. Он отшатнулся, как от прокаженного и понял, что воздуха в этой каморке явно не хватает. А ему самому не хватает здравомыслия и, определенно, психотерапевта, потому что то, что внутри него всколыхнулось что-то нежное, он мог обосновать лишь тем, что сошел с ума.

Возможно, Эдисон был прав: Никола всегда был безумцем и авантюристом. Возможно, именно это и позволило ему совершить то, о чем он никогда не будет жалеть.


End file.
